elancersroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Operative
The Operative is the most beginner-friendly of all the classes. They can use all manners of Weapons, Handles and can choose from a wide variety of subclasses. Their starting abilities allow them to work however you like on the fly. Starting Off Hit Dice: '''1d10 '''Saving Throws: '''Strength, Dexterity '''Starting Proficiencies: Armor: None Weapons: '''Simple Guns, Simple Melee '''Tools: '''Portable Recharger '''Skills: Choose 2: '''Athletics, Acrobatics, Arcana, Perception, Persuasion '''Starting Equipment: *(a) a level 1 assault rifle with no attachments, (b) a level 1 shotgun with no attachments or © a shortsword *(a) a Portable Recharger or (b) a City-wide map (You choose the city) *(a) a fugitive's pack, (b) a medicinal pack or © a survival pack *A portable EMP with a single use. Recharges at a long rest. Levelling Up You gain a +1 to an Ability Score every 2 levels. You gain an extra Battery every 5 levels. #Heightened Senses + Night Vision M1 #Parkour #Hotwiring + Subclass #Subclass Ability 1 #2 Handle-Abilities from the Base pool that you can use. #Subclass Ability 2 #Ability Link #- #- #Subclass Ability 3 #2 Handle-Abilities from the Intermediate pool that you can use #Subclass Ability 4 #Parkour+ #- #Amplification in any Handle-Ability type. All non-Cantrip, Level 1 and Level 2 abilities in that type take one less battery. (min 2) #Blink #Bloodhound #Subclass Ability 5 #- #Bloodhound Excel + Night Vision Excel Subclasses Upon choosing a Subclass at Level 3, you can gain a more unique style of play to your Operative. They are listed below. Note: Some Subclasses may overwrite abilities within the Operative base skill progression. Runner The Runner, when selected, will lower the Operative's base hit dice to 6. Your base running speed is increased by 10ft, ignoring any conditions that prevent speed increastion. They also gain a Proficiency in Athletics or Acrobatics. Elite Runner: All Parkour Skills (except Parkour at Level 2) are treated as the next level, e.g. Parkour+ is treated as Parkour++. ''' '''Adrenaline Rush: When you reach 2HP or lower, your movement is doubled and your Dexterity modifier is increased by 1. Training Regime: If you would get a bonus upon levelling up, you can instead add +2 to your Dexterity. 4. Parkour+ 6. Kinetic Drop 10. Disperse Weight 11. Instead of the regular bonus, select any ability from the Runner Pool that you can use. 12. Disperse Weight+ 15. Instead of the regular bonus, select any ability from the Runner Pool that you can use. 18. Parkour Excel + Blink+ 20. At level 20, you can choose to upgrade Blink to Blink Excel or keep the Bloodhound ability. Magnet The Magnet, when selected, will up the Operative's base hit dice by 2. Your base running speed is decreased by 5ft. They also gain +2 Constitution. Instead of taking a regular bonus, you can instead upgrade one of their abilities to the next level. Magnetic: Whilst you have at least 2 Batteries remaining, you can redistribute the damage of any AoE ability that includes you that is not a critical roll to your liking. Inferior Technology: You do 1d10 more damage on single-shot guns or melee attacks against Medium or heavier Rydes. 4. Localized EMF 6. Air Traffic Control 10. Recharger 12. Transfer Vitality 18. Rampage Deadeye The Deadeye, when selected, will give the Operative +2 proficiency into any Dexterity or Wisdom-based proficiency. Target Accquired: You ignore 3 of an enemy's Armour Class when attacking with Advantage. Backup Shielding: When an Abjuration Handle-Ability you cast's shield is destroyed, you can add a 1d4 - 1 shield to the target, as long as they are within line of sight and are not in a Ryde. 4. Reposition - Cover 6. Sprinting Reload + any Reposition skill. 10. Penetrating Shot 11. Instead of the regular bonus, you can take an ability from the Base Covert Pool 12. Localized EMF 15. Instead of the regular bonus, you can take an ability from the Base Covert Pool 18. Localized EMF+ and any Reposition skill+